1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
JP-T-2006-525435 discloses that a suction box is provided in an enclosure of a transfer wire of an apparatus for forming, in a dry way, a cloth material formed of two sheets of nonwoven fabric.
In the apparatus disclosed in JP-T-2006-525435, since a space is needed, in which a suction unit (suction box) is provided in a transfer wire, the transfer wire has to be lengthy and thus, the apparatus is increased in size.